We Got One Chance To Make This Right
by TakeItOff
Summary: John O'Callaghan is left brokenhearted; Julie Mitchells is a college student working to become something. What happens when their worlds collide? JohnxOC
1. One

**Chapter One; **_The Feeling Of Something New._

* * *

"John, suck it up and get on stage!" Kennedy yelled. "They're waiting for us!"

I sighed and pushed myself up from the couch and walked slowly out of the dressing room. I didn't know why today was any different. Corin was never here, but knowing now that never will still be never, made me realize that no girl was going to put up with me and the band.

I want someone who could deal with everyday fans trying to get to us; someone who can put up with the guy's antics and someone who would want me for me. Someone who will understand and forgive the mistakes or the choices I make.

Someone who will be there for me.

Someone who will want me and not because I'm in a band.

I walked my way towards the stage, taking my place up front. I placed a forced smile on my face as I looked out at the crowd; everyone was excited, sporting bright smiles, on their faces.

"Come on John, it's the last show of tour. Then we go back to Arizona." Garrett said. I shook my head and looked at all the guys.

"Let's give them a show to remember!" Pat shouted pumping his fist in the air. I chuckled and turned back to the crowd.

"Are you guy's ready?!" I screamed as they began to play the song, You Left Me.

* * *

"So, are you going home for break Julie?" Morgan asked. I nodded as I opened the door to our apartment. It was located right on campus, so we didn't really a car, even though we had one anyways.

"Yeah, my mom has been bugging me to come back to Arizona." I answered throwing my books on the couch as Morgan went straight to the kitchen. I sighed and ran my hand through my brown hair as I let myself fall onto a chair. "Are you still coming up to Arizona, though?" I asked.

Morgan came out with a bag of chips and a can of soda in her hands. "Yea, but I'll be coming… three days after you arrive." She said thinking. I nodded my head and turned on the TV.

"I'm glad you're coming with me to boring Arizona." I mumbled.

"Arizona is not boring Julie." Morgan stated opening her bag of chips. "Remember, I went with you last summer and we had the time of our lives!"

I laughed, "We were drunk most of the summer."

"Ri-ght." Morgan retorted sarcastically. "But don't you have this feeling, like during this break, something is going to happen?" Morgan asked setting her can on the coffee table.

"No?"

"Oh." She muttered. "Well, I do."


	2. Two

**Chapter Two; **_The Enemy._

* * *

I groaned as I saw a familiar car in the driveway. Right then and there, is where all I wanted to do was turned around and drive back to the airport. I readjusted the strap on my shoulder before walking up the steps to the house. I sighed and opened the door and walked into the room; only to be greeted by my worst nightmare.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Nicole sneered flipping her black and blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Suck it." I said tossing my bag the ground.

"I bet you do that all the time." Nicole retorted without missing a beat. I groaned and shoved past her and walked into the kitchen.I saw my mom buzzing around the kitchen, making God knows what.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

My mom spun around on her heels and grinned at me, "Julie! When did you get here? I wasn't expecting you until tonight!"

"Mom," I stated, "What the hell is Nicole doing here?"

"Julie, sweetie," my mom frowned, "Why is it s big deal if Nicole is here. I thought you guys were friends?" my mom asked walking over to the sink to wash her hands.

I ran my hands through my brown straightened (thanks to Morgan) hair as I looked around the kitchen, "Mom, Nicole and I haven't been friends since the eighth grade…"

"And why is that, Julie Ann Mitchell?" my mom asked turning around and placing her hands on her hips as she gave me the 'look'.

"Because mom," I stopped. "I don't have to tell you. It's between Nicole and me."

"I swear Julie, if you messed up your friendship with Nicole, I want you to go in and make it up. Apologize to her if you have too."

"Mom…" I warned. "I don't want to-"

"Enough Julie," My mom said ending the conversation. "You two were best-friends. Go fix it!"

I cursed my mom silently as she shooed me from the kitchen, after asking me when Morgan was going to be here. I walked around the house before noticing Nicole was sitting on a lawn chair in the back yard by the pool.

I opened the slide door and stepped out only to be greeted by the humid air. I walked off the porch, through the gate and into the section where the pool was. I sighed and sat down in the chair beside her.

Nicole tilted her white sunglasses down, looked at me, scowled and pushed them back up. "What do you want Julie?" Nicole spat.

"To apologize…" I whispered.

"Apologize?" Nicole asked sitting up, "For what?"

"For eighth grade year…" I clarified.

Nicole laughed, "Ms. I-Do-Nothing-Wrong is apologizing?"

"Hm." I murmured slipping my feet out of my flip flops. Nicole leaned back against the chair and looked at me.

"I forgive you, y'know." Nicole stated. "I forgave you... freshman year." I gazed at her shocked, wondering why we fought all the time. "You know, Julie, even though we fought for years, you were always my best-friend."

"I'm sorry." I muttered pulling my hair into a ponytail. I watched as Nicole grabbed her bag and ruffle though it before pulling something out.

"I got this for you for your birthday." She said handing me a wrapped gift. "I just didn't know how to give it to you." I nodded as I unwrapped the gift to see a CD of a band I never heard of before.

"The Maine?" I asked reading off of the cover. Nicole smiled.

"Remember Kennedy?" Nicole asked.

I pressed my lips together, "Kennedy Brock?"

"Yeah," Nicole answered. "Well he made it big. That's his-well the band he's in."

I laughed, "KB made it?"

"He sure did." Nicole murmured as her phone began to ring.

_I'm falling in love_  
_But it's falling apart_  
_I need to find my way back to the start_  
_When we were in love_  
_Things were better than they are_  
_Let me back into..._  
_Into your arms._  
_Into your arms._

She pulled her iPhone out of her bag and began texting away. After she was done she slipped her phone back into her bag. "You know, I still keep in touch with KB."

"Really?" I asked. "Dating him, are we?"

Nicole blushed, "No! We're just friends." I gave her a look, "Julie, I'm serious. He texted me saying he's coming home from tour and wants to met up."

"Ri-ght. Meet up as in one night together, having hot passionate sex." I said causing Nicole's face to become red even more.

"No," Nicole retorted shaking her hair. "He's having a small get together."

"Oh."

"You should come." Nicole said. "Yeah, you should totally come."


	3. Three

John's Point Of View.

"Kennedy, who are you texting?" I heard Pat ask when I walked down the stairs after waking up. I ran my hand through my brown hair as I walked into the room and sat down next to Garrett.

"No one," Kennedy mumbled, but you could see the smile on his face. Pat laughed and moved his bangs out of his eyes.

"You're texting that Nicole chick, aren't you?" Pat asked laughing.

"No."

"You are!" Garrett added. "You only smile like that if it something about Nicole. Dude, just ask her out already!"

"I don't like her like that." Kennedy defended himself. "We've been friends for years. I love her like a sister."

"That's bullshit." I muttered making everyone finally notice that I was in the room. "We all know you love her like a boyfriend would love their girlfriend, a husband to his wife." I added.

"I agree with John on this one." Jarred said walking through the front door and plopping down next to Kennedy.

"Whatever, even though 'supposedly' I love her like that," Kennedy said using air-quotes, "I don't know how she feels about me."

"Than invite her to the get together tonight." Garrett suggested. Kennedy looked pleased with that suggestion and pulled out his iPhone and began texting to his dear secret crush.

Bitter aren't I?

"John, why don't you go and grab some things for the 'get together'?" Pat asked; he didn't like the word get together, because he knew somehow that it would turn into a party.

"Whatever." I mumbled getting up and leaving the house to the nearest market.

Meanwhile…

"Julie! Julie!" my mom opened the slide door and called out. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I guess you didn't look hard enough." I muttered rolling my eyes as Nicole laughed silently to herself. "What do you want mom?" I asked.

"I see you two made up." She paused. "Julie, I ran out of milk and stuff. Could you be a dear and run down to the market for me?"

"I'll go Ms. Mitchell," Nicole said standing up and sliding her flip flops on as my mom made a small protest. "It's no problem, really."

"Nicole, please call me Sarah," My mom said. "Calling me Ms. Mitchell makes me sound old and plus I asked Julie to go, not you."

"Ok," Nicole mumbled, "Well I could go with Julie."

"Yeah, great idea Nicole." I said standing up and grabbing her hand and pulling her towards her car.

"Ah, Jules, can I grab some shorts first?" Nicole asked laughing as I took in her appearance; she was wearing a bikini. I nodded as she ran back into the house and soon came out wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tee.

-Market-

"How about I get the milk and you get the alcohol?" I suggested to Nicole. Nicole raised an eyebrow with an amused expression plastered on her face. "What?"

"Did Ms. I-Do-Nothing-Wrong ask Ms. Badass to buy alcohol for her?" Nicole teased.

"Suck it," I murmured as Nicole walked away laughing. I shook my head as I made my way down towards whatever my mom needed me to get. I pulled out my half of the list and glanced down at it.

Milk  
Eggs  
Vanilla Frosting  
Macadamia Nuts  
Bottle Of Diet Coke  
Caramel  
Apples  
Sticks

"What the hell does she want with all this stuff?" I muttered to myself. "God, my mother is crazy." I glanced up in time just as I was about to walk into someone.

"Sorry." He muttered; I took in his appearance before actually saying something. He was wearing a white thin v-neck with a black jacket over it with black skinny jeans and vans.

"No," I rambled on, "It's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going and I just almost crashed on to you…" I stopped talking as he laughed. I smiled nervously. "I'll just stop talking now…"

"It's fine. I forgive you." He retorted, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, so it was nice talking to you…" I trailed off because I didn't know his name. He smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"John."

"John." I repeated as I began to walk away. Once I was about ten feet from him, I turned around to see him watching me. "By the way, I'm Julie." I blushed as I saw him mutter my name and smile. I continued walking down the aisle and turned around the corner to only be bumped into by Nicole.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me get the things in my list." I said.

Nicole giggled, "Don't worry Jules, I got them cause I saw you talking to a cute guy." I blushed as I started pushing the carriage. "So I couldn't really see him, but from behind, he looks like a total hottie."

I blushed, "He was cute."

"Did you get his number?"

"No," I laughed. "I did get a name though."

Nicole raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"John." I answered, loving the way his name rolled off my tongue. "His name was John."


	4. Four

**Chapter Four; **_The Drinks Are Thata Way!_

* * *

T_op down in the summer sun_  
_The day we met was like a hit and run_  
_And I still taste it on my tongue_  
_The sky was burning up like fireworks_  
_You made me want you oh so bad it hurt_  
_But girl, in case you haven't heard_

_I used to be love drunk_  
_But now I'm hung-over_  
_I'll love you forever_  
_Forever is over_  
_We used to kiss all night_  
_Now it's just a bar fight_  
_So don't call me crying_  
_Say hello to goodbye_

_Cause Just one sip would make me say_  
_I used to be love drunk_  
_But now I'm hung-over_  
_Ill love you forever_  
_But now it's over_

"I love this song." I told Nicole as we got ready for KB's get together party. Nicole sang along with the song, 'Love Drunk' by Boys Like Girls as she curled my brown hair.

"Me too." Nicole agreed. "Jules, do you know that Boys Like Girls are originally from Boston, Massachusetts?"

"No, I didn't. How do you know?"

"I used to live in Massachusetts, before my parents made us move out here to Arizona." Nicole answered grabbing the hairspray. I nodded understanding what Nicole was saying to me. "So, do you ever think you'll run into that guy again?" she asked.

"What guy?"

"You know that guy, John?" Nicole smirked as she noticed the light blush creeping its way up on my cheeks. "You know if you love how his name sounds when you say it, I wonder how much you'll love it when you're screaming it."

"OhmyGod." I mumbled. I could feel the heat radiating off of my cheeks. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Nicole asked innocently.

"Sex." I answered. "How are you so comfortable talking about sex?"

"I don't know; I just wanted to get you back for that sex comment you made earlier." Nicole replied. "And it seems like it worked." I rolled my eyes as my bedroom door opened and my mom walked in.

"Wow, you girls look really pretty." Nicole smiled and tossed her hair over her shoulder as I lined my eyes with eyeliner. "What's the occasion?"

"Ma, KB is having a small get together."

"KB?" my mom asked. "Who is this KB? I don't know any KB's? Julie are you going to see some drug dealer?" Nicole stifled a laugh as I looked at my mom like she was crazy.

I frowned, "You caught us! Yes, mom we're going to meet a drug dealer, get high and possibly come home pregnant."

"Julie," my mom warned.

"Don't worry, Ms. M. An old friend of ours, Kennedy Brocks, is having a small get-together." Nicole cut in. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Oh, okay." My mother composed herself and walked out of my room muttering, "Well have fun girls."

Nicole leaned down towards my ear, "Oh of course we will."

-Get Together-

"I thought this was a get together?" I asked noticing in the cars in the driveway and along the sidewalk. Nicole shrugged as she decided to ditch her heels for flats.

Nicole and I walked up towards the house, but instead of knocking, Nicole just walked right in. I raised an eyebrow as she motioned for me to follow her. Nicole's face seen to brighten even more, once Kennedy was in her view.

"So tonight is the night, you are going to make your move on Kennedy." I stated as someone walked up to us. Nicole nodded and smiled as she pulled me to her side.

"Nicole!" Nicole laughed as she walked into some guy's open arms.

"How are you?" Nicole asked once she pulled away.

"Fantastic!" he answered smirking; Nicole laughed.

"Had a few drinks already?"

"Yup, you know me. By the way," he whispered looking around him for a moment before he continued, "The alcohol is in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Nicole laughed pushing her bangs to the side, "Pat, I want you to meet my best-friend Julie." I smiled as I waved shyly.

"Hi." Nicole shook her head as she pulled me around the room to meet other people. I've been introduced to Garrett and Jared, who are part of the band with KB and then she introduced me to Alex and Ryan, who are former members of The Maine.

Nicole mumbled something; I shrugged as she steered us towards the kitchen; there were bottles of all different kinds of alcohol on the table, the infamous red plastic cups next to them.

"Kennedy!" Nicole shouted when the brown haired dude came into view. He whipped around smiling as she ditched me and practically ran to Kennedy. Nicole and Kennedy began talking and shooting things passed by each other until Kennedy look to side and noticed me, absent mindfully playing with my hair.

"Who's this?" Kennedy asked, drawling the attention to me.

"You don't remember her?" Nicole smiled as Kennedy 'checked me out' causing Nicole to slap him playfully. "We went to high school with her… she's been my best-friend since forever… until a falling out…" Nicole hinted as KB tapped his chin in thought.

"Hilter?" Kennedy joked as I gasped.

"How can you forget me?" I complained.

KB laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Now, how can I forget my Ju-Boo?" My face scrunched up as I pulled away from him. "I see you still don't like that nickname…"

"I still see that you look the same… maybe even uglier." I retorted causing Nicole to burst out laughing once she saw Kennedy's face.

He pouted, "You don't mean that…"

"Oh, but I do." I teased as KB started to crack a smile. "Oh and before I forget, I see that you made it big."

"Yeah, but not as big as All Time Low is…" Kennedy grumbled. Nicole pouted and wrapped her arms around his waist. I crossed my arms over my chest as I watch them act coupley. "But we'll get there some day."

"Damn straight we will." A voice entered our conversation; I turned around to see who had spoken, but when I did, I got the shock of my life.

It was the guy from the Market.

It was John.


	5. Five

**Chapter Five; **_The Warning Of Temptation._

* * *

I looked at John for a while until my mind processed that the guy standing nearly inches away from me, was the guy from the market. Nicole stood there watching me; her eyes flickering between John and I.

"No fucking way." Nicole stated, pulling me towards the crowed living room and out of the kitchen. "Do not tell me that John from the market is John from The Maine."

"Um, would you believe me if I said no?"

Nicole crossed her arms over her chest as she continued to stare at me. "Julie, you need to be careful. I heard that John just got out of a relationship, so he might be on the re-bound."

"Nicole! It's not like I'm going to sleep with him. I don't even know him, but it seems like you do." I said as I mocked her posture. Nicole sighed and shook her head.

"He's in the band with Kennedy."

"Oh," I mumbled. "Well, that would explain everything about why he was here."

"Julie," Nicole whispered, "Just promise me that you want do anything with John. He's not the one for you." I nodded confused as to why Nicole would it out there that John wasn't the one. Well, I know I haven't known him for a long time and all, but still.

If John isn't the one for me, then let me figure that out.

"Anyways," Nicole changed the subject and for one, I was happy about it, "When's Morgan coming?"

I groaned, I had totally forgot about Morgan coming up. With everything from seeing and fixing my friendship with Nicole and meeting John and rekindling my friendship with KB, I had forgotten that she was supposed to arrive tomorrow.

"Tomorrow," I answered shamefully.

"Do you not want her to come?"

"No, it's just that with everything going on, I haven't really been a friend to her." Nicole sighed understanding my situation that Morgan was my new best-friend and all my time couldn't be spent with her.

"Hey, why'd you guys leave?" Kennedy asked walking over to us; I noticed John didn't follow. "Is something wrong?"

Nicole smiled, "No, just girl talk."

Kennedy didn't look so convinced.

"Anyways, Nicole, do you think I could talk to you for a second?" Kennedy asked. Nicole shook her head as Kennedy placed his hand on the arch of her back and guided her to a different room in the house.

I sighed and ran my hand through my brown hair; I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a cup. Nicole told me earlier that a blue cup means no alcohol and a red cup means alcohol.

I grabbed a red cup; one drink wouldn't kill me and what my mother didn't know, wouldn't hurt her. I turned around and leaned against the counter and sip the sweet drink.

I took that moment to observe the house and the people in it. Nicole and Kennedy had a connection, which I would love to have with someone. Pat was dancing to his own beat and cracking jokes and talking to the 'ladies'. Garrett was talking to Jarred; Jarred had his arm over a pretty brunette, who I haven't learned the name of.

I felt myself look for John; even though Nicole warned me about him, I couldn't help but look for him. Its one of those situations where you tell someone that they can't have something and the temptation for it increases.

John tempted me.

I felt myself begin to panic when I couldn't find John. I didn't understand why I was feeling all of this towards someone I didn't really know, someone who didn't know me. But then, there was this feeling creeping up on me like someone was watching me… closely.

I moved my sight to my right and saw John leaning against the frame with a red cup in his hand. I watched him curiously. I mean, I would want to talk to the guy I thought was cute when we bumped into each other at the market.

John pushed himself off of the frame and came towards me. I brought the cup and placed it at my lips. My eyes followed him at he came closer and closer towards me.

I brushed a strand before my ear and swallowed the last bit of my drink. John stood in front of me as I placed my empty cup on the counter beside me.

John voice rang out as he said my name; I licked my lips, I could feel his breath touching my face. It was a sweet scent, very addicting, like the cologne he was wearing.

"Long time no see, huh?"


End file.
